L'amour plus fort que la mort ღ
by AlwaysEtincelle
Summary: "C'est peut-être elle. L'enfant de la prophétie. " "Tout comme ça peut être Drago, ou n'importe quel enfant né cette année. Il faut espérer." Un amour tellement fort qu'on en perd la raison... Des secrets que nul n'aurait osé imaginer...
1. Prologue

_-J'ai les faux papiers. Alice, tu es sûre que tu veux... commenca Merry, soucieux._

_\- Ils n'ont pas le choix ! _

_Un homme entra dans la pièce, l'air grave. Il tenait à la main une canne au pommeau d'argent, était habillé avec goût et portait des cheveux longs d'une blondeur presque blanche. La jeune femme parut soulagée._

_-Lucius, penses tu qu'il peut réussir ? supplia-elle._

_\- Je pense que oui, grimaça l'homme en ôtant ses gants pour les poser sur le guéridon. De toute manière, c'est votre seul choix. Si An... Pardon, Hermione se révèle être l'enfant de la prophétie, vous serez en danger._

_\- Comme toi et Narcissa, remarqua Romain qui attrapa sa femme par les épaules._

_Lucius tressaillit._

_-Je ne peux abandonner mes fonctions, même pour la vie de mon fils. Ma place est trop importante pour que je la risque pour des suppositions. Il y a une chance sur mille que Drago soit l'enfant de la prophétie. Quand même se serait le cas..._

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Alice serra son bébé plus fort et adressa un regard à son mari. _

_\- Personne ne devinera que sous l'identité d'Hermione Granger se cache une autre petite fille, et que ses parents Pierre et Charlotte Granger seront en réalité Alice et Romain Harvey..._

_\- Ne prononce pas notre nom ! souffla Alice._

_Lucius haussa un sourcil et observa le bébé niché dans les bras de la jeune femme. Aujourd'hui, ses cheveux étaient d'un joli blond. Elle était à peine âgée d'un mois et déjà un léger duvet recouvrait sa tête. Elle dormait profondément._

_-Alice, il faudrait voir ton apparence, déclara Merry du fond de la pièce. Y a tu réfléchis ?_

_-Oui._

_Elle déposa le bébé dans les bras de son mari et fermait les yeux sous les regards attentif de Merry et Lucius Malefoy. Aussitôt, ses cheveux s'assombrirent et rentrèrent dans son crâne comme aspirés, son nez s'allongea, ses pommettes saillirent, ses taches de rousseurs disparurent. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ils avaient perdu leur joli couleur bleu pour devenir marron chocolat. Anxieuse, elle se tourna pour prendre l'avis des hommes._

_-Tu es magnifique, fit Romain._

_Mais le regard de Lucius fut attiré par autre chose. Les cheveux de la petite virait au roux clair. La petite Hermione. Peut-être la clé de tout. La clé du pouvoir..._


	2. Chapitre 1 : Métamorphose

ooooOOOoooo

Voilà enfin le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il est assez long :) en tout cas merci de suivre ma fic et n'hésitez pas à reviewer!

✰ AlwaysEtincelle ✰

ooooOOOoooo

14 ANS PLUS TARD

-Ginny-

\- Her-mi-one ! Dépêche toi un peu !

J'ai tapé à la porte encore une fois. Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait ?! J'étais fin prête depuis plus d'une heure ! Pour une fois qu'il se passait quelque chose d'intéressant En plus de cette année, le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ils avaient organisé...Un bal ! J'étais folle d'impatience.

-Hermione, qu'est ce que tu fiches ?!

\- J'arrive ! Je me prépare ! me parvint sa voix étouffé par le bois épais de la porte.

\- Il est 18h40, gémis-je. On va arriver en retard ! La honte !

Pas question de laisser tomber mon cavalier. Même si ce n'est pas l'homme de mes rêves. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'Harry m'invite ! Malheureusement, il préfère cette idiote de Cho Chang, ses gloussements aïgus et son sourire niais. Hermione m'a dit d'attendre. Mais quand je pense que si seulement Neville ne m'avait pas demandée, j'y serais allée avec _lui_ ! ça me rend malade. Car, oui, je n'étais qu'un dernier recours pour ne pas qu'il se retrouve seul, mais du moment que j'étais avec lui, ça me serait allé. Je me souviens... Ron venait de demander à Fleur Delacour -_quel imbécile, celui là ! _\- et il avait proposé qu'Harry vienne avec moi et lui avec Parvati. J'avais répondu que Neville m'avait déjà invité. J'étais tellement furieuse contre moi-même, contre Neville, contre Harry parce qu'il ne m'avait pas invité avant... Enfin. Ne désespère pas, Ginny. Un jour, il verra peut-être que je n'attend que lui...

\- Me voilà ! clama Hermione en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Oh la vache ! me suis exclamé.

Ça m'a échappé. Mais waouh ! J'en avais le souffle coupé. Elle était magnifique ! Elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à la Hermione Granger de d'habitude, avec ses cheveux touffus et emmêlés, ses chemises froissés et des livres plein les bras. Elle était sublime... Et tellement changé ! Je la reconnaissais à peine.

\- Hermione, réussis-je à articuler. Comment t'as fait ça ?!

\- Ça quoi ? répondit elle avec un petit sourire gênée.

J'ai levé les yeux aux ciel.

-Enfin, Mione, c'est évident, de quoi veux-tu que je parle ? De ta transformation subite en canon, là ! Tu as une potion ? Un sort ?

Hermione a rigolé et secoué la tête.

\- Rien de tout ça, Ginny. J'ai lissé mes cheveux du mieux que je pouvais...

Du mieux qu'elle pouvait ? Elle se fichait de moi, là ? Ses cheveux mi-longs tout le temps en désordre étaient joliment bouclés sans une mèche de travers, et non électrique comme d'habitude, d'un blond éclatant avec des reflets caramel. Ils reposaient en partie sur ses épaules dénudés révélant une peau blanche sans défaut. Sa robe était splendide. D'un rose foncé mais pas trop, un bustier assez remonté avec des petites volettes sur les épaules, elle s'évasait en une longue jupe de soie qui cachait ses pieds. Hermione avait accroché à son cou un collier, des fils d'argent entremmêlés qui se rejoignait en une fleur rose pâle. Le reste de ses cheveux tombaient en une cascade d'or jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

-Eh, ils ont vachement poussés ! fis-je, admirative, en tapotant les boucles parfaites. Tu veux que je les coiffe ? Il est sept heures moins le quart. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Ils seront plus jolis attachés ! Je vois... Un chignon haut, avec ta mèche plus courte devant, ce serait à tomber ! Allez, s'il te plait!

\- Ok, Gin', soupira-elle en s'asseyant. Tiens, tu as ta baguette ou tu veux la mienne ?

\- Non, c'est bon, je sais les faire version moldu, affirmais-je.

Bon. J'avais coiffé ma meilleure amie Katie, un jour, et ça s'était un peu mal passé. Mais elle avait des cheveux horriblement épais !

\- Tu veux des pinces à chignons ? J'en ai. _Accio pinces à chignon ! _

De la trousse à toilette d'Hermione s'envolèrent une vingtaine de pinces. J'ai commencé à rassembler ses cheveux, à l'exception d'une mèche, en arrière. J'ai enroulé, tiraillé, enfoncé les pinces, arrangé un peu avec ma baguette, rebouclé la mèche de devant et au final, le résultat était pas si mal !

-Oh, Ginny, c'est magnifique ! s'extasia Hermione. Oh mon Dieu, je suis... Waouh ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi, là, dans le miroir.

-Et si, je peux te l'affirmer, je te vois. Allez, dépêche toi, il est sept heures moins cinq !

Nous avons couru jusqu'à la grande salle, et je me suis aperçue qu'Hermione portait de jolies ballerines roses fushia à petits talons, agrémentée d'un noeud argenté. J'a regardé mes propres chaussures, des sandales vertes pailletés, et j'ai grimaçé. Je faisais pâle figure à côté d'Hermione. J'avais voulu jouer dans la cour des grands, et bien ; j'avais perdu. Pourtant, avant de voir Mione, je me trouvais plutôt pas mal : j'avais attaché les mèches de devant de mes longs cheveux roux foncés en arrière après les avoir torsadées, je portais une longue robe rose recouverte de tulle vert et le haut rose, à petit bouton, était décoré par un grand col claudine vert clair.

\- Allez, Ginny, souffla Hermione en stoppant sa course effrenée devant la porte du couloir menant à la Grande Salle, ouverte, qui laissait voir une foule d'élève bien habillés. Oh là là...

\- Eh, relaxe toi, Hermione, c'est un bal, pas un examen !

Personnellement, je trouvais ça quinze fois plus stressant qu'un examen, mais je savais que ça rassurerait mon amie. Et j'avais raison : aussitôt, ses traits se détendirent et elle chercha son cavalier des yeux. Mais en ne le voyant pas, elle paniqua de plus belle :

\- Où est-il ? Et s'il m'avait posé un lapin ? J'aurais l'air ridicule ! Ginny, je ne veux pas y aller !

-Taratata, tu rigoles là ? D'ailleurs, ai-je fait en fixant un point, je crois qu'en parlant du loup...

Hermione a fait volte face pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Viktor Krum, son cavalier. Il s'est avancé, souriant, engoncé dans sa veste typique de Durmstrang. Mon amie s'est aussitôt transformé en tomate trop cuit ; les joues rouges, elle a fait face à Viktor.

\- Tu es magnifiqueuh, souria-t-il en se penchant pour lui faire un baisemain.

Evidemment, Hermione a battu les records de rougeur. Mais elle s'est redressé et a descendu les marches menant à la Grande Salle, l'air de rien. Je fixais Viktor, encore sous le choc.

Quand elle me l'avait annoncé, je ne l'avais d'abord pas crue. Ben oui quoi, Krum, l'idole de mon frère, un joueur de Quidditch à renommée internationale, avait invité Hermione Granger, une de mes meilleures amies, _au bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?! _Je m'étais retenue de lui rire au nez et avait attendue, patiemment, qu'elle m'avoue que c'était une blague.

Mais ça n'en était pas une.

Eberluée, j'observais à présent Dumbledore lancer la musique et les élèves se masser à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

\- Les Champions du Tournoi ouvrent le bal, tonna-il, sa voix magiquement amplifiée. Je vous demande de les applaudir bien fort !

Vite, vite, vite, j'ai descendu les marches à toute allure, rattrapé Neville, sourit au compliment qu'il me lança et suis rentrée dans la Grande Salle à son bras. Oh ! J'en eu le souffle coupé. Le plafond magique représentait un immense soleil dont on avait l'impression de sentir l a chaleur. Sur les murs, quatre grandes bannières avaient été accroché, représentant les blasons des Quatre Maisons. Une piste de dance avait été aménagé au milieu de la Grande Salle, et était entouré de tables rondes remplies de nourriture plus gastronomiques les unes que les autres. Et de longues guirlandes de flocons avaient été disposés un peu partout. La décoration était époustouflante, les elfes de maison avait dû se surpasser ! Hermione pensa probablement la même chose que moi, car elle grimaça devant l'abondance de victuailles déposées sur les tables, réléguées le long des murs. Mais à part son air renfrogné, au bras de Krum, elle avait fière allure ! Je la reconnaissais à peine.

-Les champions, avancez !

Viktor et Hermione furent les premiers, tout sourire, mon amie rouge de plaisir d'être admirée et enviée. À côté de moi, j'entendis Padma Patil souffler à mon frère Ron de sa voix douce :

"- C'est... Hermione Granger ?"

Ron tourna la tête (qu'il était ridicule dans sa tenue à dentelles ! Je plaignais Padma ; au moins, Neville avait le chic d'être bien habillé) et écarquilla les yeux.

-Hermione ?! clama-il.

-Tais toi, fis-je.

\- Le champion de Durmstrang, Viktor Krum, et sa ravissante cavalière Hermione Granger !

J'entendis des murmures étonnés s'élever de part en part.

"-Granger ? C'est elle, là ?!"

"-Quoi ! Krum et _Granger ?_"

-Ce pauvre Krum a dû tomber de son balai, a ricané une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Drago Malefoy, dans toute sa splendeur - car oui, il avait beau être abject, arrogant, lâche et idiot, il n'en restait pas moins plutôt, hrrmr, sexy - venait d'arriver, au bras de Pansy Parkinson.

-C'est gentil de nous faire part de ton intellectuel, Malefoy, a lâché Ron.

-On dit intellect, la belette. C'est toi qui en aurait plus besoin que moi ! ironisa Malefoy en lui fichant un coup de coude bien senti.

Mon frère s'est plié en deux de douleur et j'aurais juré avoir vu Padma soupirer et levr les yeux aux ciel.

\- Le champion de Poudlard, Cédric Diggory, accompagné de Cho Chang !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit. J'ai grimaçé. Cédric comptait beaucoup d'admiratrices dans la gente féminine, mais, pour une raison inconnue, il produisait autant d'effet sur moi qu'un flacon d'yeux d'anguilles. Quant à Chang, elle ne mérite certainement pas l'attention d'Harry. Bon ok, elle est assez belle (ça m'arrache le coeur de l'avouer, mais elle me surpasse de loin...)

\- Il est magnifique, a soufflé Melody, une troisième année de Gryffondor, invitée par un certain Hermus Fletcher de cinquième année. Lequel ne semblait pas apprécier la remarque de sa cavalière.

-La championne de Beauxbâtons, Fleur Delacour, et Roger Davies !

Des exclamations retentirent, la plupart du temps poussés par des êtres masculins. Quoique les septièmes et sixièmes années filles n'étaient pas insensible au charme de Roger Davies, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, et plutôt beau mec. Enfin, pas mon genre lui non plus.

\- Le second champion de Poudlard, Harry Potter, au bras de Parvati Patil !

Oh, il était là, mon prince, souriant, bien qu'un peu coincé, ses cheveux en bataille comme à l'ordinaire, ses magnifiques yeux verts d'eau...

Oups ! Je viens de me rappeler le poème que je lui avait fait en première année. La honte. Si seulement Malefoy ne m'avait pas vu... Cette sale fouine qui se mêle de tout ! Et si seulement Gilderoy Lockart n'avait pas eu cette idée idiote de faire des messagers à la St Valentin ! Mais au final, la seule à blâmer, c'était moi. Pourquoi, pourquoi lui ai-je envoyé un message ? Pourquoi ?!

\- Que le bal commence ! clama Dumbledore.

Neville me sourit et je lui empoigna le bras pour aller danser.

\- Je me entraîné, tu vas voir ! chuchota-il.

J'ai acquiescé, coupable de sentir mes pensées s'envoler vers Harry qui ouvrait le bal avec Parvati. Bon Dieu ce qu'il était beau... Il avait l'air un peu gauche, ratant des pas, déglutissant, mais tant bien que mal il parvint à finir la valse sans trébucher sur sa cavalière.

\- À vous, chers élèves, je vous laisse le soin de montrer nos talents de danseurs aux délégations de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang ! Profitez bien !

Et Dumbledore s'inclina pour inviter Mc Gonagall à aller danser, tandis qu'une foule d'élève se levèrent pour se diriger vers la piste de danse. Hagrid, lui, regardait Madame Maxime, les joues rouges, sans oser l'inviter. Son manque d'assurance était comique chez quelqu'un de sa taille !

\- Ginny, tu viens ? appela Neville.

J'ai relâché mon attention sur mon cavalier et me suis mise à valser à ses côtés, l'esprit léger.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Entrez dans la danse !

✰! Note de l'auteur ! ✰

Salut à tous, merci pour vos petites reviews ! Là j'en aimerais au moins dix ! Siouplaît !

Je suis désolée de vous l'apprendre mais je pars 10 jours en Allemagne... Donc je ne pourrais ni écrire, ni poster. Vous devrez vous contenter de ce chapitre !

: /

Voilà donc le chapitre... Et quand c'est marqué -Drago- , c'est que c'est Drago qui raconte. J'espère que vous aviez compris !

Voili voilou, bonne lecture (ce chapitre fait 10 pages words, pas beaucoup mais bon)

✰AlwaysEtincelle✰

* * *

-Drago-

\- Le pauvre Krum a dû tomber de son balai, ai-je ricané.

\- C'est gentil de nous faire profiter de ton intellectuel, Malefoy, a rétorqué le roux.

Il était engoncé dans une espèce de robe -une _robe_ ? Il me fallait un appareil photo pour immortaliser l'instant !- recouverte de dentelles. Ri-di-cule.

\- On dit intellect, la belette.C'est toi qui en aurait plus besoin que moi ! ricanai-je en le frappant au ventre.

Blaise a souri en passant la main dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre idiot de Weasley se tordait de douleur.

\- Viens, Blaise, on se tire, ça pue par ici, ai-je lâché en me dirigeant vers une table où trainait des verres vides.

En vérité, je n'avais ni le temps, ni la force ni l'envie d'insulter Weasley et de me lancer dans une joute verbale dont je sortirais de toute façon vainqueur. Il ne faisait pas le poids face à ma repartie. Lançai-je dix répliques mordantes qu'il n'en avait trouvé qu'une. C'en était presque trop facile. Mais aujourd'hui, pour une raison inconnue, je ne voulais pas, ou plutôt j'avais la flemme de le faire. Bon, j'avais dû trop forcer sur la vodka hier. Avec Blaise et Théo, on s'était lançé un petit "jeu à boire". Très instructif, je vous l'assure. Quelqu'un disait un truc, style embrasser Eloïse Midgen, et il fallait boire quand on l'avait déjà fait. On s'est bien marrés ! En particulier lorsque Théo avait sorti : "qui a voulu un jour coucher avec Pansy" et que Blaise a bu tout son verre ! Un sourire me vient au lèvres en y repensant.

\- Eh, Dray', tu trouves pas qu'elle a un joli petit cul Granger ? a fait Blaise.

J'ai failli m'étouffer avec le champagne-seule boisson alcoolisée autorisée- que je tenais dans la main.

\- T'as pété un fusible ?! On parle de Granger là ! La Sang-De-Bourbe la plus ignoble jamais vue sur Terre dans l'histoire de cette planète. Moche, qui ne sait pas s'habiller, et intello par dessus le marché.

\- Oui, mais reconnaît qu'elle en a un joli ! a insisté Blaise.

\- Je n'ose même pas regarder ! ai-je gémit en tournant la tête vers Pansy et Meredith en grande conversation.

\- Allllez, Dray', c'est bien la première fois que tu me dit que tu n'oses pas jeter un oeil! Surtout que ça en vaut le coup.

-Tais toi ! Voilà Potter et son abrutie de cavalière. C'est qui déjà, cette mocheté ? Pervertie ? ai-je fait plus fort.

\- C'est ta tête qui est pervertie, Malefoy, a lancé Potter. Ta tête et ton esprit !

\- Il faudrait déjà qu'il en ai un ! a soufflé Weasley, accompagné de la soeur jumelle de Pervertie.

\- Pas mal, Weasmoche, tu marques un point. Cependant, avant de me critiquer, occupe toi de toi. Faut -il avoir un esprit bizarre pour inviter Patil a un bal ! Si tu veux qu'on te remarque, c'est réussi. Mais oui, c'est sans doute ça, comment expliquer sinon ta robe en dentelles ?

-C'est pas une robe, a grogné Weasley. Va t'en, Malefoy !

Touché coulé.

\- Drago, tu viens ? a fait Pansy.

\- Quand tu veux, chérie, ai-je répondu sans la regarder ; en vérité, je pensais à autre chose.

Pansy rougit de plaisir, ce qui n'était pas du tout assorti à sa robe ocre bustier. Mais quand comprendrait-elle enfin que l'ocre jurait affreusement avec ses longs cheveux noirs ? Le rouge, parfait, l'ocre, non.

\- On va danseur?

\- A ta guise, souri-je, reprenant mon statut de "tombeur".

Le bal battait son plein. J'apercevais de loin l'idiot de Londubat qui dansait avec la petite Weasley fille. Cette dernière portait une robe verte en tulle, et elle avait attaché le haut de ses très longs cheveux roux qui lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille. Si elle n'était pas traître à son sang, je l'aurais trouvé plutôt mignonne. Mais elle l'était. Plus loin, Dumbledore dansait gracieusement avec McGonagall. La professeure, qui n'avait pas quitté son chignon et ses lunettes, semblait un peu échevelée dans sa longue robe verte en soie et sa veste noire. Et à gauche, je voyais Granger, ancrée dans une robe d'un rose criard, collée à Krum, un sourire de béatitude sur son visage. Waouh ! Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que Miss Je-sais-tout puisse prendre du plaisir à faire autre chose qu'apprendre ses cours. Et elle avait l'air aux anges, la coquine ! Pour une fois, ses cheveux était convenables, et non l'habituel fouillis de noeux qu'elle arborait d'habitude.

\- On s'arrête un peu, Drago, j'ai soif ! plaida Pansy.

Je lui ai décoché un sourire spécial fille, le numéro 3 ("sourire légèrement en coin, cible moyenne pas la peine de se fouler à la séduire elle est déjà à mes pieds"). Elle a rougi légèrement (une Serpentarde ne devient pas cramoisie, elle sait se maîtriser!) et s'est tourné. J'ai relâché mon masque de séducteur et me suis passé la main dans les cheveux. Bon Dieu, c'est pris en note, ne jamais boire avant une soirée classe. J'avais une de ces gueules de bois ! J'aurais été bien mieux dans mon lit. J'ai farfouillé dans ma poche à la recherche de ma fiole de remontant. J'en avais pris une goulée ce matin et mon mal de tête avait disparu. J'approcha le flacon de ma bouche et avala le breuvage. Pas terrible, mais efficace. Bon, qu'est-ce que Pansy fichait ?! C'est elle qui m'avait invitée. Elle était censée me préférer aux chips, non ? Apparament pas. Elle était décidée pourtant ce jour-là !On était dans la salle commune. J'étais affalée sur une chaise, feuilletant négligeamment _Sang-pur : un mode de vie. _Elle s'était approché... Elle était normale, s'était assise sur le fauteuil à côté du mien. Je n'y avait pas pris garde : Pansy, je la connaissais depuis mes huit ans. Elle s'était tournée vers moi...

-Drago, tu veux m'accompagner au bal ?

Elle n'avait pas bégayé, ni bafouillé. Elle attendait ma réponse, les sourcils haussés. J'ai réfléchi 5 minutes avant d'accepter. Pansy est très respectée à Serpentard, son père est presque aussi puissant que le mien. J'ai dit "presque", car rien ni personne ne peut égaler un Malefoy.

Mais en ce moment, elle semblait plus attirée par la nourriture. Tant pis pour elle.

Une fille s'approcha soudain, l'air timide et les joues empourpré. Elle était à Beauxbâtons, il me semble. Plutôt pas mal, de longs cheveux blonds attaché en haut chignon flou, une robe bleu ciel rehaussé de diamants (ou du moins ça y ressemblait).

\- Bo..Bonjour, est-ce que tu voudrais...

Elle lança un oeil à son amie, postée près d'une table qui l'encouragea du regard. J'ai pris mon sourire spécial fille n°2 (sourire en coin, séducteur, cible qui en vaut la peine). Elle s'est balancé d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Danser avec moi ?...

\- Ok, ai-je fait en jetant un coup d'oeil vers Pansy qui s'empiffrait de fondants aux chocolats.

Je l'ai pris par la taille et elle a rougit violemment. De près, elle était encore plus belle avec ses délicates taches de rousseur et ses yeux bleu azur assorti à sa robe.

\- T'as quel âge ? ai-je susurré dans son oreille.

Elle a encore plus rougit (vu l'état de ses joues, je n'aurai pas pensé cela possible. Elle avait la couleur d'une tomate trop mûre!)

\- 15 ans...

\- Exactement pareil, ai-je soufflé.

Je dois avouer que le reste du bal se passa plutôt bien. Mise à part le regard noir que Pansy me lança lors de ma deuxième danse avec Clémence, quand elle s'aperçut que j'avais déserté sa compagnie. D'ailleurs, cette dernière se débrouillait superbement bien ; autant en valse qu'en rock. Les Bizarr Sisters avaient été invités et nous avaient joués des morceaux endiablés. Personnellement, j'avais préféré les slows. Et si vous vous posez la question, oui, _très serré_.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

\- Hermione-

J'ai remis ma mèche bouclée derrière mon oreille et me suis tourné vers Viktor. Nous venions de terminer un slow magnifique que j'avais adoré.

\- On arrête un peu ? ai-je proposé.

\- Allons boirrre ! s'exclama-il.

J'ai acquiescé. Quelle heure était-il ? Je n'avais pas mis de montre, évidemment, et aucune horloge n'avait été accroché. Je me suis dirigé vers une des tables et ai attrapé une bouteille de Biéraubeurre. Il devait être tard, car pas mal de couples avait déserté la piste. Il restait Dumbledore et McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid et Madame Maxime, Professeure Chourave, Ginny et Neville, Ron, Harry, Parvati et Padma qui était assis, l'air déprimé, Fleur Delacour et Roger Davies, Malefoy et une inconnue qui valsait collé l'un à l'autre, Pansy Parkinson qui embrassait langoureusement un pauvre gars de Durmstrang, huit ou neuf couples mélangeant Beauxbâtons, Serdaigle, Durmstrang, Serpentard et Gryffondor et Cho et Cédric.

\- Herrrmioneuh ! a appelé Viktor.

Je ai ri.

\- Essaye de bien prononcer. Her-mione !

-Herrr-Mionêuh!

\- Hermann mione!

\- Hermioneuh!

\- Tu fais des progrès, dis donc ! m'exclamai-je.

-Tu trrrouves ? a-t-il fait avec espoir.

-Mais oui, lui-ai je assuré en lui tendant un verre. Tu préfères quoi ? Biéraubeurre, champagne, Prunedel ?

\- Prrrrunedel?

\- C'est la boisson de Poudlard, de la prune pétillante. Tu veux goûter ? ai-je proposé en prenant la bouteille qui contenait un liquide violet.

\- Non merrci, je prrrendrrrais du champagne, a-t-il affirmé.

Je lui ai adressé un grand sourire, puis j'ai avisé Ron et Harry qui déprimaient sur une chaise.

\- Attends, excuse moi, je reviens ok ?

Il a haussé les épaules, a répondu "ok" et s'est détourné. J'ai déposé mon verre et le suis dirigée vers mes deux meilleurs amis. Ils avaient piètre allure ! Ron, vêtu d'une abominable robe recouverte de dentelles, était avachi sur une chaise. Cette année, il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux flamboyant. Ça ne lui allait pas vraiment. À côté de lui, Harry, les cheveux en bataille, l'air fatigué et désespéré, tirait une tête de six pied de long. Pour une fois que je m'amusais et pas eux ! D'habitude, c'est "Miss-je-sais-tout" qui révise et messieurs Weasley et Potter qui font les clowns. Eh bien, on inversait les rôles pour une fois : Hermione-la-moche qui arrivait à se rendre à peu près belle (d'après Ginny, magnifique mais son avis est biaisé car on est amies) et les deux stars de Gryffondor avec des têtes de zombie. Et Harry-le-tombeur s'était ramené avec Parvati Patil, le seul "dernier choix potable" qu'il avait trouvé, suivant les préceptes de Ron ! Cette dernière faisait la gueule sur la chaise d'à côté. Et je la comprenais : être invité par le grand Survivant, espérant danser à son bras jusqu'à minuit, pour finalement rester assis sur une chaise toute la soirée. Elle devait être enchantée ! Et sa soeur l'était tout autant. Dans leur longue robe rose et doré, elles avaient l'air de venir de l' enterrement de leur mère. Joyeuses.

\- Tu as l'intention de me faire danser ? a enfin demandé Parvati.

La pauvre. Personnellement, j'avais tellement valsé que j'en avais mal au pieds.

\- Non, a répondu Harry.

Elle s'est renfrogné. Tout d'un coup, un Serdaigle plutôt mignon s'est approché de Padma et lui a demandé s'il elle voulait danser. Elle a regardé Ron, "ça te dérange ?" "non" a fait ce dernier sans même la regarder.

\- Le bras, la jambe, je suis toute à vous, répondit Padma en suivant le Serdaigle.

Je me suis affalée sur la chaise libre. Parvati a regardé sa soeur de travers, jalouse, puis a quitté la joyeuse assemblé. En fait, la seule qui souriait, c'était moi.

-Aaaaalors, vous vous amusez ? me suis exclamé.

Ron m'a lançé un regard noir.

\- Oui, ça ne se voit pas ?

J'ai rigolé. Décidément, j'étais très détendue, ce soir.

\- Viktor m'attend près des boissons, mais je venais vous faire un petit coucou.

\- Viktor ? a répondu aigrement Ron. Tu ne l'appelles pas encore _Vicky ?_

J'ai perdu mon sourire et l'ai dévisagé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu fraternises avec l'ennemi !

C'était tellement ridicule que j'ai cru qu'il blaguait. Harry, lui, restait amorphe sur sa chaise. J'ai claqué des doigts devant ses yeux pour m'assurer qu'il n'était pas mort.

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Je te laisse avec l'idiot roux qui te sert de meilleur ami, ai-je fait en me levant. Prend bien soin de lui, ses deux neurones risquent de s'échapper.

J'ai attrapé ma robe pour ne pas marcher dessus et je me suis levée sans regarderdevant moi. BAM ! Je suis rentrée dans quelqu'un.

\- Tu peux pas faire attention ? ai-je craché.

\- Granger, a ricané une horrible voix malheureusement familière.

J'ai levé les yeux. Malefoy dans toute sa grandeur. Il faisait bien 10 centimètres de plus que moi, malgré mes talons de cinq. Ses cheveux blonds presque blanc retombaient en mèches sur son visage d'ange éclairé par deux magnifique yeux gris tourterelle. Magnifique ?! Je retire ça tout de suite. Ou plutôt je rajoute que c'est la seule chose qu'il a de magnifique chez lui. Un ange ? Un ange démoniaque, oui !

\- Dégage, Malefoy !

J'ai essayé de passer à sa gauche mais il s'est décalé. Je suis passé à droite et il s'est également décalé.

\- Bon, Malefoy, tu me laisses passer ou quoi ?

\- Le mot magique, Granger ? s'amusa-il.

\- Ta gueule ! m'écriai-je. Retourne avec ta blondasse, elle s'impatiente d'avoir enfin trouvé un mec avec qui elle parait intelligente !

Il ne s'est pas départi de son sourire.

\- Tu as de la repartie on dirait. Mais je veux te demander un truc...

\- Quoi ?! ai-je quasiment crié.

Heureusement, avec la musique, on entendait rien.

\- Krum, tu l'as payé combien pour qu'il t'invite ? A moins que tu ai couché avec lui ? T'as dû être vachement efficace !

J'ai fermé les yeux une seconde comme pour prier le ciel de m'accorder une infinie patience, puis j'ai allongé mon bras qui a claqué sur la joue de Malefoy. Enfin, sur le bas de sa joue, étant donné que j'avais tout de même assez de fierté pour ne pas me mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Il a éclaté de rire. Exaspérée, je l'ai poussé et me suis glissé parmis les danseurs jusqu'à Viktor. Il m'a souri, d'un sourire franc et sincère. Waaaaaouh. D'un coup, je redevenais aux anges.

\- T'es vrrraiment belle, Herrmioneuh, a-il insisté.

Je me suis senti légère comme une bulle. Enfin, on m'appréciait pour mon physique ! Je sais que je suis censée privilégier l'intelligence, c'est ce que tout le monde dit que l'apparence ça compte pas, mais en vrai on regarde TOUS l'apparence. Arrêtez, qui a déjà dit " haaaan je craque sur lui il est méga intelligent, il a tellement de culture !" ? Perso, j'ai jamais entendu personne prononcer cette phrase. Par contre, celles là : "haaan il est trop magnifique" "arrête putain c'est un dieu "il m'a regardé ! aaaah ses yeux sont trop BEAUX je meuuuurs !"

(Note de l'auteur : oui, je me parodie moi-même ^^)

Bref, toujours est-il que pour une fois qu'un mec me trouvait jolie, moi, Hermione Granger, l'intello, les cheveux toujours en fouillis, qui ne sait pas se maquiller, j'allais pas chipoter. J'aimais bien Viktor, en plus. Il était vraiment sympa, une fois qu'on avait appris à le connaître. Encore une de mes manies de voir au delà des apparences.

L'orchestre entama soudain un rock remuant et Viktor me fit tourner de sa main droite autour de lui. J'ai souris jusqu'au oreilles et je l'ai suivi sur la piste. Nous n'étions plus que onze couples : Fleur Delacour et Roger Davies, Malefoy et sa victime, hrrmrm, je voulais dire fille de Beauxbâtons, qui s'embrassaient passionément dans un coin de la salle, deux Poufsouffle, Cho et Cédric, Hagrid et Madame Maxime, Dumbledore qui ne dansait plus mais applaudissait joyeusement en discutant avec une fille des Bizarr Sisters, trois couples de Serpentard/Serdaigle/Gryffondor/Beauxbâtons/Durmstrang, Neville et Ginny et Padma avec le Serdaigle de tout à l'heure. Harry et Ron était toujours prostrés sur leur chaise. Ils gâchaient totalement la fête, eux !

Après le rock, nous dansâmes sur un jazz, puis sur une chanson pop. Je riais aux éclats.

\- Mes chers élèves ! interrompit soudain Dumbledore en tapant des mains pour attirer notre attention, je crains que ce ne soit bientôt l'apogée de ce bal qui, d'après votre présence ici, vous ravit...

L'orchestre stoppa.

\- Aussi, je vous demande de regagner vos dortoirs pour une bonne nuit de repos ! Demain, exeptionnellement, comme vous le savez, vous n'aurez pas cours. Ce sera l'occasion de mieux faire connaissance avec des élèves de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang !

\- On dirait que Malefoy a déjà "fait connaissance", ai-je marmonné dans ma barbe en voyant les mains de ce dernier se faire plus baladeuses. Remarque, ça n'avait pas l'air de déplaire à la petite de Française!

\- Merci beaucoup et à demain ! s'exclama le directeur.

J'ai pris une part de gâteau et un verre de Biéraubeurre en décidant d'aller voir Ron et Harry pour les sortir de leur torpeur.

\- A demain, Viktor !

\- A bientôt, Hermioneuh ! sourit-il.

Je lui ai fait un petit signe de la main puis suis allé voir mes deux meilleurs amis.

\- Hey les gars, ça s'est bien passé ? Tu t'es calmé Ron ? Pour quoi vous n'avez pas dansé ? C'était génial...

\- On dirait que ça a été génial pour tout le monde, a gémit Harry en désignant Malefoy qui s'éclipsai discrètement. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait d'ailleurs pour ne pas se prendre la porte : il avait le nez dans le décolleté de la fille et ne devait pas voir grand chose... Enfin, façon de parler.

\- Hermione, tu as trahi Harry en allant avec Krum ! a reprit Ron.

\- Tu vas me lâcher oui ? Tu gâches tout là ! J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée parce que d'autres se sont rendu compte avant toi que j'étais une fille ! Et heureusement car je préfére mille fois être avec Viktor qu'avec un idiot jaloux, grognon, de mauvaise foi et pas fichu de voir derrière les apparences ! J'aime qu'on m'apprécie pour ce que je suis ! Pas pour ce que je peux être !

J'ai tourné les talons en retenant mes larmes. Pourquoi, quand je venais de vivre la meilleure soirée de ma vie, fallait il qu'un être stupide me la gâche ? RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

J'ai couru dans les longs couloirs pour arriver au toilettes du deuxième étage. Parfois, je croisais pour mon plus grand malheur un couple en pleine action (euuuuuuh, n'allez pas vous imaginer des trucs hein ils étaient juste en train de se bécoter...). Ras-ma-claque ! Je suis entrée dans la première salle de classe sur mon chemin pour échapper à la "love ambiance" extérieure. Ron était décidément le pire crétin jamais créé sur Terre ! J'ai essuyé une larme qui avait franchi le barrage de mes yeux. Par une force mystérieuse du St Esprit, mon maquillage (très léger, juste mascara +crayon) n'avait pas coulé, et ma coiffure tenait bien en place.

J'en étais là de mes considérations lorsqu'un bruit significatif se fit entendre.

Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que Poudlard comptait autant de cachettes pour s'embrasser (et plus si affinités) en paix. Cette salle de classe en était malheureusement une. Et je crois que le plus malheureux, c'était que les deux personnes en face de moi ne m'étaient pas inconnues...

Oups. Demi-tour.

Heureusement, personne ne m'avait entendu entrer.

J'ai regagné mon dortoir rapidement pour me déshabiller, me mettre en pyjama et retirer les pinces à chignons de ma coiffure. Je n'avais même pas transpiré ! Vraiment bizarre. Enfin, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

Lavande Brown, avec qui je partage mon dortoir, ainsi que Parvati Patil et Laura Tetcher, m'a regardé entrer d'un oeil inquisiteur. Elle était encore vêtue de sa robe de bal, une jolie robe bleu marine à bretelles serrée à la taille qui s'évasait ensuite. En revanche, elle avait défait sa coiffure, un complexe chignon rassemblant ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés réalisé par Emily O'Pell, une grande de sixième année.

"- Alors Hermione, c'était bien avec Viktor Krum ?"

"- Oui, très bien, ai-je répondu, toujours dans mes rêves de danse.

"- Vous vous êtes embrassés ?" a-t-elle renchérit.

"- Non !" me suis je indigné.

"- Et dis moi, a fait Laura qui était en pyjama, assise sur son lit. Pourquoi il t'a invité toi ?"

Je suis restée comme deux ronds de flan.

"- Bah... Parce qu'il m'apprécie... Il a dit que j'étais belle!" me défendis-je.

_Tu t'enfonces ma pauvre Hermione ! _

Laura a haussé les sourcils et a souri comme si on venait de lui faire la meilleure blague de l'année.

"-T'es sûre qu'il a dit ça ?"

"- Oui, autant que je suis sûre que tu es jalouse !"

Malgré moi, j'étais fière. Laura Tetcher, la plus belle de notre dortoir avec ses cheveux noirs mi-longs, son mètre soixante-cinq, son nez légèrement retroussé, son bonnet 80 C, ses taches de rousseur clair et ses yeux bleux, était jalouse de moi, Hermione Granger, aux cheveux d'une couleur indéfinissable constamment en broussaille, aux yeux chocolat et au bonnet 75 A !

Elle a froncé les sourcils.

"-Moi, jalouse ? Tu rigoles !"

"- Non. Je sais que tu a demandé à Cédric et qu'il a refusé...Tu voulais te pavaner au bras d'un champion !"

Laura a frémit de colère.

"- Alors, a fait Lavande pour briser le silence palpable. C'était cool ?"

A cet instant, Parvati est sorti de la salle de bain, vêtue d'une serviette, ses longs cheveux noirs dégoulinant.

\- Ouais, a-t-elle pesté. Génial, j'ai adoré rester sur une chaise toute la soirée pendant que les autres s'éclataient ! La prochaine fois qu'Harry m'invite, je refuse, même s'il est super mignon !"

_De toute manière, je ne pense pas qu'il te réinvitera, Parvati._

"- Vous étiez toute les deux en ouverture du bal, a fait Lavande avec envie. Avec Krum et Harry ! "

"- Oui, et bien je te le laisse volontiers !" a fait Parvati en se changeant.

"- Vous avez vu Drago Malefoy ?" a soudain demandé Laura.

"- Oui, la dernière fois queje l'ai croisé, il avait ses mains fourré dans le décolleté d'une Française, ironisai-je. Et pas que les mains, d'ailleurs."

"- C'est ma prochaine cible", a annoncé Laura.

J'ai failli m'étouffer.

Que je vous explique : environ tout les mois, Laura choisit une cible parmis les plus beau mecs de l'école. Elle fait son petit jeu, le séduit, sors avec lui et le largue ou le garde en fonction de son humeur. Depuis septembre, on avait vu passer Jimmy Deley, Marcus Tail, Sam Carret et Greg Pattemole, dont l'un était en cinquième année. Mais séduire un Serpentard, pour une Gryffondor, bon courage ! A part Greg Pattemole, un Serdaigle, elle ne s'était "attaqué" qu'aux garçons de sa maison. Et n'avait échoué qu'une fois, avec Cédric Diggory. C'est assez rare d'ailleurs. Peu de mecs lui résistent. Elle se rapproche du garçon, son charme, son sens de l'humour et son intelligence font le reste.

"- Bon courage, a lançé Lavande en enlevant sa robe. Tu nous feras part des différentes étapes de la séduction !"

"-Ouais, bonne chance", a renchérit Parvati.

Je n'ai rien dit et me suis glissé sous la couette. Si Laura tentait de séduire Malefoy, le trimestre n'allait pas être triste...


End file.
